


Captain Ameri-cunt Meets his Biggest Fans

by scwalkerxxx



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, Captain America is a slut, Gangbang, JPS, Jock Pussy Syndrome, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Porn, Self-Lubrication, Smut, gay porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scwalkerxxx/pseuds/scwalkerxxx
Summary: Captain America, the most famous and sluttiest superhero in the world, meets three of hisbiggestfans and cannot contain himself.





	Captain Ameri-cunt Meets his Biggest Fans

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by a drawing by my friend, the artist DizDoodz. You can find the drawing on my blog:  
> scwalkerxxx.blogspot.com

“Sorry, the autograph session is over!” The attendant stopped Gus, Zack, and Mick. They were so close!

“What, are you kidding me!? We’ve been waiting for hours and we’re the last three people in line!”

“Haha, it’s all right, I have enough time for three more autographs. Come on over here, boys.”

Gus began to stutter “W-w-wow Mr…. uh I mean, Captain America!”

Gus, Zack, and Mick couldn’t believe it. They were such huge fans of their idol, Captain America! They’ve been waiting for this moment for YEARS. The three of them met first year of college, each of them receiving Maria Stark Foundation scholarships to MIT for engineering. If they did well, Stark Industries would hire them. Although they looked different, they shared two things in common: a love of science and a love of Captain America.

Gus was short and rather stocky. He had a mob of brown hair and some scruff. Gus was usually self-conscious of his looks, but was far from chunky. He was from New York, born and raised. He admired Cap for his athletic ability.

Zack was tall and lanky, with thick glasses and he had a fade haircut. Zack’s family was from the Deep South, and it was hard to adjust to being one of the few black guys at MIT. Zack was a true believer in Cap’s message that all Americans are capable of anything.

Mick was from a working-class Irish family. He was a ginger: red hair, pair skin, lots of freckles. He grew up with five older brothers and was always teased for being bad at sports. Even though Mick was at an elite school, he felt totally average. He really looked up to Cap as the masculine ideal.

“C-c-could you sign this please, Captain America?” Gus opened the magazine to the centerfold and placed it on the table in front of Cap.  
In the picture, Cap was wearing his new uniform, which consisted of an American flag thong, suspenders, thigh-high socks, boots, gloves, and nothing else. He was in the gym, legs spread, the thong strap barely covering his puffy, pink hole. The caption read “I HAVE JPS: CAP REVEALS ALL!”.

Ever since Cap came out as suffering from JPS, he has done a lot of work to raise awareness, including various ad campaigns, a new uniform, and these special autograph events. The trio could get a ticket only by using a complicated algorithm they invented to win the raffle.

“This pic of you is amazing Cap!” Zack said, unable to hide his eagerness and excitement. Cap looked over the table at the young men. He grinned.  
“Why don’t we move to the back room so we can let the fine crew here clean up?” Cap gestured to the curtain behind him and walked through it.  
The trio looked at each other, totally dumbstruck. “Did Cap seriously invite us to…” *gulp* After getting their bearings for a couple of seconds and trying to calm their eager cocks, they follow through the curtain…

And are met face-on my Cap, bent over, thong pulled to the side, his puffy pink mancunt on full display, clearly hungry for cock. “I’m hungry boys, think you can help me out with those whoppers?”

Cap was right. The trio shared one more thing in common: unusually large dicks. Gus had an ultra-thick fire hydrant cock, Zack had an extra-long black obelisk, and Mick was a good all-rounder, longer than Gus but thicker than Zack. They hurriedly pulled their cocks out, ready to give Cap what he wanted.

“Why don’t you try tasting it first, lad?” Cap spread his hole with his fingers while some strands of juice dripped down his taint.

Zack brought his face closer to it. The thick, pungent musk was making his dick painfully hard. He wasted no time in diving in between those big muscular cheeks. He used his tongue to lick along the insides of Cap’s crevice while working his lips up against Cap’s pussy lips, French kissing with Cap’s hole. His tongue was deep inside Cap’s tunnel, flicking in and out of it, digging deeper with it. His lips sucked on Cap’s chewy lips. Zack pulled his tongue out and gave a couple of deep, longue strokes over Cap’s hole, licking it like an ice cream cone with his broad, flat tongue.

“Mmmm you’re good at this, son. You better before careful or you might make me SQUIRT.” Cap moaned

With that, Zack began to eat Cap out even harder, getting sloppy as loud, lewd, wet smacking noises filled the room. Gus and Mick tried to stop themselves from cumming at the sight of their best friend eating out CAPTAIN AMERICA.

“Ohhhh… OH… OH YEAH RIGHT THERE… DON’T STOP BOY ALMOST THERE… HERE YOU GO, TAKE MY JUICES!!” With that, a torrent of clear, thin fluid sprayed out of Cap’s mancunt, covering Zack’s entire face: his head, face, glasses, chin, even dripping onto his shirt. Zack had to take a step back as he came up for hair, gasping heavily. Once it subsided, he took his glasses off and tried to wipe them clean with his shirt, but that too was soaking wet with Captain America’s pussy juice.

“Wooh, that really cleaned the pipes out boys, but I need to get re-filled.” Cap, with his famous ability to direct The Avengers to where they are most needed, pointed to Gus and then his ass, followed by Mick to his mouth.

“OH MY GOD, it’s so warm and tight!!” Gus moaned. Gus and Mick were total virgins, and their first pussy was easily going to be the best pussy they’ll have in their entire lives. Cap wrapped his lips around Mick’s massive member and easily slammed his nose into Mick’s pubes. His snatch enjoyed being stretched by Gus’s thick cunt wrecker with gusto.

With a man-pussy like Captain America’s there was no way they were going to last long. His throat and hole were working in total unison, moving his muscles, and massaging from the base towards the head. Cap was milking them like a cow! He must have been STARVING for cum!!

“OH MY GOD how is he doing this!?” Mick screamed while Cap’s tongue swirled around his shaft, applying suction to the head while his lips massaged it. On Gus’s end, you could literally see Cap’s pussy muscles working, clenching, and unclenching in smooth motions, sucking on that stout cock just as good as his mouth.

Both young men called out in unison “OH…OH FUCK!!!!” they screamed, dumping too equally thick and heavy loads inside Cap at the same time. Cap gulped down the sperm eagerly, his mouth and pussy sucking on the dicks like a straw. Gus and Mick’s balls were being totally drained of every last drop of cum. Cap’s perfect stomach, tight with an amazing eight-pack of abs, stretched to accommodate the loads. Gus and Mick fell to the ground exhausted.

“One more left” Cap said, getting up and walking over to where Zack lay on the floor, his extra-long black spear pointing straight up. His stomach was stomach was so bloated with cum, it surely couldn’t fit one more massive load in it, right? After all, Zack’s balls were bigger than Gus and Mick’s.

Captain America mounted Zack roughly. His perfect glutes and thighs were very used to squats, and he pumped himself up and down at that spear.  
“OH MY STARS AND GARTERS THAT’S DEEP! I CAN FEEL IT IN MY STOMACH!” Cap moaned. He lifted himself until they head was almost out of his pussy, then slammed himself back down, putting his entire body weight into it. Gradually picking up speed, until he was rapidly pulling up then slamming down with every second.

“CAP!! I’M CUMMING!! I’M CUMMING IN CAPTAIN AMERI-CUNT!!” Zack yelled, dumping his pent-up load inside that 100% American muscle hunk. Cap’s stomach expanded even further.

“Woah boys, that really hit the spot!” Cap said as he dismounted, holding his bloated stomach. “Thanks for the loads, boys!”

It took the trio several minutes for the stars to go away. Once they were alert, they couldn’t believe what happened.

“Was that real? Did we really fuck Captain America?”

“I think Captain America fucked US!”

“Hold on… wait a minute… HE FORGOT TO SIGN OUR STUFF!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story please send me a message! I am always looking to chat with new people and bounce off some ideas! :)
> 
> scwalkerxxx@gmail.com  
> twitter: @scwalkerxxx


End file.
